Masquerades & Ballrooms
by DisneyChannelLover
Summary: When Austin cousin Jesse comes to stay with him for a whole month Austin learns that even family sometimes has trouble in life. However things don't turn out well when a little birdy spills a secret and ends up causing trouble for the whole Ballroom Dance.
1. Chapter 1

Masquerades & Ballrooms - A Austin & Ally Fanfic...

**A/N - Well here we are with a new Austin and Ally fic. Yes this story will be full Asustin/Ally so don't worry. There is a big plan for this story and a whole lot of...well don't want to give to much away. Anyway I don't own Austin & Ally so let's get on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 1

Austin Moon frowned as he sat on his living room couch in front of his parents. He was just giving the news that his cousin Jesse was coming to stay with them for an whole month and they were going to be sharing a room together. It's not like Austin hated his cousin, he loved him a lot, but it was the fact that the two could never seem to get along. The last time Austin saw Jesse was when his parents decided to visit them all the way in Boston when they were staying in a hotel because Jesse's mom had gotten a job. But even that visit turned out to be a big mistake considering Austin had to fly home in a reindeer costume. Both of his parent's knew that they didn't get along and yet they were having Jesse come live with them for a month. He instantly knew that this was going to be a bad idea.

"Mom, dad you know me and Jesse don't get along so why is he coming?" Austin asked as his parents frowned.

"Because his mother was fired from her job and she's having trouble raising him." Mrs. Moon explained with a weak smile.

"So we agreed to take him in for a month and see how things go!" Mr. Moon explained as Austin sighed.

"Fine when is he arriving?" Austin asked as both his parent's glanced at one another and then back at him as the door bell rung.

"Now!" They both answered as Austin walked to the door with another sigh and opened it.

Indeed Jesse was here now. So Austin put on his best fake smile and opened the door. However he was shocked to see his cousin again because the last time he saw Jesse was when they were both seven. Now Jesse was the same age as him and almost taller than him. Jesse still had his dirty blond hair, his brown eyes, and he even still had his rock and roll look. There was no way Austin was going to last a month in his own house with his cousin. He already hated the hug he was currently crushed in. As soon as Jesse had let go of Austin, Austin took a deep breath and breathed in fresh air since he could hardly breathe. As soon as Jesse let go of Austin he grabbed his bags and brought them inside.

Both of Austin's parents pulled Jesse in for a hug and instructed Austin to show him where his bedroom was. Without another word of argument Austin led Jesse upstairs and into his room. As soon as they entered Jesse set his things on the floor and sat down on Austin's bed as he watched Austin move things around. Once Austin was finished moving things around he sat next to Jesse and tried to think of a way to start a conversation without making things to awkward. However Jesse was the one to break the silence.

"Man Austin I can't believe it's been nine years!" Jesse exclaimed as he patted Austin on the back.

"Yep the last time I saw you, you were throwing a pie at someone's face." Austin explained as he chuckled at the memory.

"Hey that little blond kid started it first!" Jesse exclaimed back as he started to dig through his bag.

"That doesn't mean you through it back at him." Austin explained with a small smile.

"Well be happy it didn't him, it hit some women in blue." Jesse finished as he pulled out something. "Oh yeah I have something." Jesse added.

"Yeah what?" Austin asked as Jesse flipped over the item.

"My very own copy of your album!" Jesse exclaimed as Austin smiled.

"Awesome!" Austin exclaimed as he smiled, maybe they were hitting it off. "Dude you got to meet my friends!" Austin added with a smile.

"Cool why not I always wanted to meet my little cousin's friends!" Jesse exclaimed.

"Alright let's go!" Austin exclaimed back as they made their way towards the door.

Little did they know that Jesse was going to change Austin's mind about him...

* * *

**A/N - Sorry if that seemed boaring but I promis you there will be better chapter's in the future. This is just the beginning and their sort of remembering and catching up. But the next upcoming chapter's will be good I promis you! Anyway thanks for reading a please leave a review if you want more! - DisneyChannelLover**


	2. Chapter 2

Masquerades & Ballrooms - A Austin & Ally Fanfic...

**A/N - Alright I'm back with chapter 2! I told you the chapter's would get longer, anyway I hope you enjoy the chapter. The normal I do not own anything from Austin & Ally I only own Jesse my Oc. On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 2

Austin smiled as he and Jesse made their way towards Sonic Boom. Along the way Austin was in fact telling Jesse about every one of his friends and what each friend did in the music business for their team. Jesse listened quietly making sure to learn the names of his cousin's friends and was amazed at the building in front of them when they came to it. Jesse loved music and he instantly loved Sonic Boom as soon as they entered. Once they did enter Jesse made sure to take in every inch of the building. In one corner there were a set of lined up guitars. In another was a stack of piano's, and a drum set here and there. There was a squared bench setting as too where customers could relax and there was an upstairs that led to another part of the room. Jesse could tell that he was already going to like it here in Miami.

As Jesse was looking around the store he began to walk around each item to get a closer view. He couldn't help but smile as he looked at each of the different instruments that were around him. The love of music ran in his family and he knew Austin had taken a liking to it when he started coming over their house on Christmas Eve when they were little. But Jesse, he had loved the sound of music a little longer then Austin had. Making his way through the store he pulled out his cell phone and started to text his friend from back home. His friends name was Tyler Wilson and they told each other everything. Jesse first began to tell Tyler about seeing his cousin and now looking around in the coolest music store he had ever seen. Just as he finished pressing send on his phone he instantly hit something hard and watched as not only his cell phone dropping but another cell phone hitting the floor along with a bunch of books. Then four arms instantly began to search for their belongings and he picked up his phone while the other picked up theirs only for both of them to pick up the wrong phone.

"I'm so sorry; I was not watching where I was going." The girl in front of him exclaimed as soon as they stood up.

"No it's my fault and I apologize." Jesse answered back as he noticed the girl in front of him for the first time.

The girl had to be about 5'5 because she was almost as tall as him. She had straight brown hair, and big brown eyes. She was wearing a small mini skirt with jeans, and a red and white striped shirt. A music note necklace hung from her neck, and a leather brown big with a big letter "A" was in her hands. Jesse was so amazed at the girl in front of him that he totally forgot how to speak. The girl was looking at him as though he was crazy and began to speak. But with Jesse every time she said something all he saw was the wind blowing her hair, a white glow around her, and her lips moving but no words. To Jesse it was love at first sight and it felt like they were the only two people on the planet. Sadly his fantasy was over as soon as she started clapping her hands in front of his face, snapping him out of his thoughs.

"...Hu?" Jesse asked as the girl in front of him smiled a bit.

"I asked if you were okay and told you that my name was Ally." Ally explained as she held out a hand.

"Well Ally I'm Jesse and it's very nice to meet you." Jesse smiled as he took her hand.

"It's great to meet you too Jesse." Ally added as went to turn around.

"So...do you come here often?" Jesse asked with the same smile.

"Yes, considering my dad owns the business I do." Ally explained as she got behind the counter.

"You write music for Austin right?" Jesse asked as Ally nodded.

"Yeah how did you know?" Ally asked as Jesse leaned on the counter.

"Austin told me on the way here." Jesse explained as Ally started to help another costumer.

"You know Austin?" Ally asked with a surprised look.

"Were cousins." Jesse explained with a smile. "Hey Austin come here!" Jesse called.

Before any of them could do anything else or say anything else Austin had walked over. As Austin walked over however Jesse noticed that he wasn't along and that a tall red hair kid was walking next to him. The kid had a pair of overalls on and a fun colored t-shirt. His eyes were brown and he was currently holding a notebook in one hand and a video camera in the other. As Austin and his friend walked over Jesse couldn't help but smile as he noticed that Austin caught on to the fact that Jesse had indeed already meet Ally. Things were going great so far and him and Ally had seemed to have hit off already. Jesse was just hoping that he was going to be able to hit it off with the rest of Austin's friends.

Dez was the boy's name that had walked up with Austin. Jesse seemed to hit it off with Dez considering they were both into filming as well as music. Things were starting to look good and that was all Jesse cared about. However half-way through the visit Jesse had to use the bathroom and as he went to the bathroom, he couldn't help but over hear Ally's conversation with another girl. It was indeed about Austin and Jesse couldn't waite to tell Austin everything he had herd. But of course he was going to half to way until they got home, right now all he wanted to do was use the bathroom and get back to his cousin and new friends and text his old friends. So he pulled out his cell phone on his way out of the restroom only to realize that the phone he had was in fact not even his phone...

* * *

**A/N - There we go chapter 2! Took me a little to write. I hope you guys like it. Definatly written better then the first time I had written it. This seemed a whole lot better, and Ally and Jesse have a problem. Will they figure out that they switched phones? And what did Jesse over hear Ally saying about Austin? More to come but don't forget to Review! Thanks for Reading - DisneyChannelLover**


	3. Chapter 3

Masquerades & Ballrooms - A Austin & Ally Fanfic...

**A/N - Well I'm back with chapter 3 and I can't waite for you guys to read it! So in order for you to do that I'm going to cut this short and say that I do not own anything from Austin & Ally, I only own Jesse. On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 3

Jesse frowned as he walked back and forth in Austin's room later that night. After finding out that he had switched his phone with someone else he knew things weren't going to be so hot for him. If his parents found out he was going to get grounded and have his phone shut off. He only had one thing to do and he needed help really fast. After looking through the contacts on the phone Jesse still had no idea who's phone it was and he had no idea where his phone was. Finally after having so many thought's Jesse decided that it was time to tell Austin about it and ask for help. Lucky for him Austin had decided to walk into the room at the very moment.

As Austin started to walk around the room looking for something, Jesse began to think of ways to ask Austin for help. Sure he and Austin didn't get along that well but for some reason they both have been getting along recentlly. As Jesse stood there thinking of a way to ask Austin for help he watched Austin move around the room. The first thing Jesse noticed about Austin was the face that he not only brought in three cooking books, but he also got onto a cooking websight on his computure. This instantly brought some attention to Jesse.

"What are you doing?" Jesse asked with a curious look. "Looking for a way to imprese Ally with your unknown cooking skills?" Jesse asked with a smile.

"No...I'm trying to learn how to make cookies." Austin explained as Jesse frowned at his awnser.

"I know I'm going to regret asking...but why?" Jesse pressed as Austin looked at him.

"Because Jimmy needs me to make them for a big Hollywood ball this weekend." Austin explained.

"Oh well I can help you I know how to cook." Jesse explained as Austin sighed.

"Thank you!" Austin exlclaimed as he patted Jesse on the back.

"Oh and can I ask you something?" Jesse questioned.

"Sure what?" Austin asked.

"How do you feel about Ally?" Jesse questioned...

* * *

**A/N - Sorry it's short but I sort of ran out of ideas for this chapter. Next chapter might take me a while to write so keep an eye out for it. Please don't forget to review...Thanks for Reading! - DisneyChannelLover**


	4. Chapter 4

Masquerades & Ballrooms - A Austin & Ally Fanfic...

**A/N - Well I'm back with chapter 4 sorry it took a while but I was a little lost on how to start it and what should happen. More tension between Austin & Jesse in this chapter and a little secret from Ally as well. So anyway I won't keep you waititng any longer I do not own anything from Austin & Ally i only own Jesse! On with the story!**

* * *

Chapter 4

"How do I feel about Ally?" Austin asked as Jesse nodded his head.

"Yeah how do you feel about?" Jesse repeated the question. "Do you like her more then a friend?" Jesse asked once more.

"Um...no just a friend why?" Austin asked as he sat down on his bed.

"Just curious that's all." Jesse added as he frowned.

"Now what did you need help with?" Austin asked as he stood up.

"Oh...um nothing how about we go and start trying to make those cookies for this week?" Jesse asked as Austin nodded.

"Alright let's go!" Austin exclaimed as they both ran down the steps to the kitchen.

XXX

"Hey Trish do you think you could help me unload these boxes?" Ally asked as Trish gave her a look.

"Me help?" Trish scoffed as she shuffled a laugh. "How many jobs have I been fired from?" Trish asked once more.

"More than anyone can count." Ally answered as she heaved a box up off the ground.

"Princely so why should I help?" Trish asked as Ally frowned.

"Because it's what friends do they help one another." Ally explained as Trish rolled her eyes.

"Fine I'll help." Trish stated as Ally stood up straight with a box in her hands, soon Trish noticed something clatter to the ground.

"Ally you dropped your phone!" Trish exclaimed as she picked it up and looked at it. "Is it even yours?" Trish asked.

"Of course why would it not be?" Ally questioned as she placed the box in the corner and turned to Trish.

"Because it doesn't look like yours." Trish stated with a frown as she handed Ally her phone.

Indeed the phone did not look like Ally's at all. Which of curse confused Ally as she turned it over in her hands. This phone was gray and small to the hold. The buttons were on the bottom and the lid was a flip lid. Mostly it was an old flip phone. Ally instantly began to feel in her pockets to make sure that her cell phone was in them, but when her hands came out empty she began to freak out. Trish to begin to worry because even she knew that Ally put some important notes on her phone that she was soon going to add to her diary, but never got the chance to. So the two friends began to look around the store and when they saw they couldn't find Ally's phone they both sat on the benches.

"I can't believe I lost my phone!" Ally exclaimed as Trish frowned even more.

"It's alright Ally well find it." Trish stated as Ally shook her head.

"No we won't and we need too that phone had important thing on it!" Ally exclaimed as Trish rolled her eyes.

"What important things?" Trish asked with a smirk, "Your crush on Austin?" Trish stated with full sarcasm.

"Well..." Ally trailed as Trish's eyes went wide.

"Aw man we got to find that phone!" Trish exclaimed.

"What do we do?" Ally asked as she flipped the sign on the door to closed.

"I know let's go to the lost and found!" Trish exclaimed as Ally agreed with her, both girls walked out of Sonic Boom together.

XXX

"...Add two eggs." Jesse explained as he cracked two eggs into the mixing bowl.

"Thanks again for helping me even though we only have two days to make them." Austin smiled as he got the milk out.

"No prob and if they have a kitchen at the ball then I can still make some there." Jesse explained as Austin looked at him.

"Now that I think about it they do have a kitchen there." Austin stated as Jesse smiled.

"Awesome then I can still make more in case we run out." Jesse added as Austin nodded in agreement. "So thinking about taking anyone?" Jesse asked.

"No why?" Austin asked as he poured some flour into the bowl to help Jesse.

"Because I think you should go with Ally." Jesse stated.

"Ally?" Austin asked as he raised his right eyebrow and looked at his cousin. "Why Ally?" he added.

"Just cause I think you two will be cute together." Jesse explained.

"Well how about I think about it." Austin stated as Jesse nodded. Just as Jesse pourd the milk the house phone rang and Austin answered it.

"Hello?" Austin asked.

"Who is it?" Jesse asked a little curious to the phone call, only to have Austin hold up a fingure.

"You lost your phone Ally?" Austin asked with a frown. "Alright will do bye." Austin finished as he hung up.

"What was all that about?" Jesse questioned as Austin grabbed a some flour.

"Nothing just that Ally lost her phone and she thinks it's over on that side of town!" Austin exclaimed as he pointed towards the left side of the room.

However as Austin pointed towards the other side of the room, flour had flung from his hand and onto Jesse's face. Instantly Austin regretted what he did once he saw the look on his cousin face. Flour covered about Jesse right side of the face and a bit under his mouth and chin. However Austin tried his best not to laugh considering he knew what was coming up, Jesse never went down with a fight and that was what Austin was afraid off...

* * *

**A/N - Cliffy! Something bad is going to happen you can tell. I can't waite to start writting the next chapter. Anyway thanks for reading and please don't forget to review!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


	5. Chapter 5

Masquerades & Ballrooms - A Austin & Ally Fanfic...

**A/N - Well here we are two chapter's in one day! I feel bad that I haven't updated in a while and I think you guys deserve not to waite for another so here we are chapter 5! I will say that this chapter was my favorite to write by far from any of my other stories. This is my favorite chapter to write!:) For a lot of you if you watch the show The Suite Life of Zack & Cody then you will know this scene. This secne is from the episode "Cooking With Romeo & Juliet" from Zack & Cody I don't own this scene or Austin & Ally I only own Jesse!:) On with the story!:)**

* * *

Chapter 5

"Did you just flick flour in my face?" Jesse asked as he placed the milk carton down and took off his oven mites.

"No...I...uh...didn't mean too!" Austin exclaimed as Jesse frowned.

Within minutes Austin too had flour all over the left side of his face. Austin knew that Jesse was getting him back for the first time but he also knew that Jesse wasn't going to stop there. Instantly Jesse had walked over towards the other counter and Austin picked up the measure of milk. With the milk in his hands Austin went up behind Jesse and poured the milk above his head and watched as it splashed all over the kitchen. Right then and there he knew Jesse was going to be mad but decided it was worth the bad side since his cousin flicked him back with flour.

"Right...you didn't mean too just like you didn't mean to pour that milk all over me." Jesse stated with a smirk.

"That's right I'm sorry it slipped." Austin smirked back as Jesse turned around and grabbed two eggs off the counter.

"Oh I know it slip by accident because if it didn't I would have done this!" Jesse exclaimed as he cracked the eggs together above Austin's head.

"Did you just do that?" Austin asked as the eggs whites came down Austin's hair and face, Jesse's smirk only grew wider.

"Yes I did and that is how you crack an egg!" Jesse exclaimed as Austin's eye caught onto something and he picked something up.

"And this is how you separate a pie from its pan!" Austin exclaimed as he shoved the pie onto Jesse's face.

As soon as Austin re-moved the pan from Jesse's face Austin couldn't help but smile. Banana cream pie was now hanging from Jesse's face and Jesse had hatred written all over his face. Austin watched as Jesse went to grab a pie next to him and instantly dashed out of the kitchen and into the living room where his parents were sitting. Not only where Austin's parents in the living room but their boss and workers were with them too. So Austin had to find a way out of this mess before it got bigger and he got into trouble. However Jesse's voice pulled him out of his thought's.

"Come take this banana cream pie like a man!" Jesse exclaimed with a smirk.

"Oh he wouldn't." Mr. Moon stated as Jesse threw the pie.

But as soon as Jesse did through the pie, Austin had ducked. As Austin did duck the pie went flying past him and splatted right on the bosses face causing pie to smear all over the suite he was wearing. Mr. and Mrs. Moon both gasped as the pie finished falling to the ground and turned both their eyes on Austin and Jesse.

"Oh he would." Mrs. Moon stated.

Soon the boss stood up and wiped the pie off of his face and grabbed another one that was sitting on the edge of the table next to him. Before anyone could say anything the boss had aimed the pie towards Jesse and threw it. Without a warning Austin and Jesse dunked and the pie flew right over their heads and splatted into another workers face. After that everyone was trying to grab a pie and through it tossing it back and forth hitting one person after the other. Austin had to admit he was having fun to say the least, and Jesse was too. However they both knew that they were going to be in so much trouble for ruining Austin's parents meeting. But the sound of a door opening caused everyone to stop and look. Austin's face lit up as soon as he saw Ally, Trish, and Dez walk into the living room.

"Austin!" Ally called only to stop when she noticed that pie was all over the room.

"What's going on in here?" Trish asked.

"Heads up!" Dez called as he Trish and Ally all ducked when they saw a pie coming towards them and hit another person behind them.

All three of them stood up and began to laugh; Ally was splatted in the face with pie.

"Okay...yeah." Ally said as another one came and hit her. "Now I did not see that one coming." She added as Trish laughed.

Before they all knew everyone was being hit with more pie and the pie fight continued. By the time they were all out of pies it was late at night and all of the workers had to return home for the night. But lucky for Austin, Ally, Trish, and Dez all got to stay and hang out for a few and even helped him and Jesse clean up. By the time they were finished they were all tired to say the least and they were all now crashed in the living room once more. The only bad thing was when Austin's parent's came out with a mad look on their faces. It was so bad that it caused all of he to shudder at the looks, Austin and Jesse were in fact in trouble...

* * *

**A/N - There we go chapter 5 what did you think of that pie fight? Well anyway please leave a review! I don't own this scene at all from Zack & Cody so yeah. Anyway thanks for reading! - DisneyChannelLover**


	6. Chapter 6

Masquerades & Ballrooms - A Austin & Ally Fanfic...

**A/N - Well I'm back with chapter five sorry for the waite. But anyway I hope you like it I do not own anything from Austin & Ally but Jesse. On with the story!:)**

* * *

Chapter 6

The next morning came very fast as to what Austin would think. After Ally, Trish, and Dez left Austin was so tired that he had just passed out on the couch. Looking at the calendar Austin soon realized the there was only two days left till the big ball. He also began to realize that he was still dateless and that was when Austin remembered something that Jesse had told him before the big pie fight yesterday. So within seconds Austin began to think of Ally and the ball, he was thinking about asking Ally. However the more Austin thought about Ally the more he realized he liked her. But the more he thought about liking her the more he was afraid of rejection. But as Austin continued to think about what Jesse said he had no idea what to do. So pulling out his phone he called Dez.

"Hello?" Dez asked on the other line.

"Hey Dez what's up?" Austin asked as he waited for Dez to answer.

"Oh you know nothing you?" Dez replied as Austin smiled.

"Trouble do you think you could come over I need help deciding something?" Austin asked hoping he would say yes.

"Sure I'll be right over." Dez said as he began to grab his coat.

"Cool see you in five!" Austin exclaimed as he hung up the phone.

XXX

"What are you going to do Ally?" Trish asked as they looked at the phone once more.

"I don't know I went to ask Austin for help and walk in on a pie fight!" Ally cried as Trish laughed.

"I know it was funny when you got whammed hard core!" Trish laughed as Ally rolled her eyes.

"Yeah he's luck I didn't beat him up." Ally commented as Trish bursted into a laughing fit.

"You fight Austin oh I would so pay to see that." Trish stated. "But not only do we have a phone problem we need a new song for Jimmy." Trish added.

"Right I forgot all about the song he wants for the ball." Ally stated as she turned on the radio.

"...In other news Hannah Montana had just released her newest album and you can only hear a bonus song that has never been here before on it." The radio host stated.

"Darn you Hannah and your bonus track!" Ally exclaimed as people looked at her.

"She just really hate bonus tracks." Trish explained.

"Ugh if my dad finds out that I lost my phone he will kill me and plus I haven't even started writing a song!" Ally exclaimed as she placed her head on the counter.

Trish could only look at her in worry...

XXX

Austin waited for Dez to come but after five minutes he sat down on the couch and turned the television on. On the news was Hannah Montana and she was talking about her new album and how it was inspired from the time when she was on a cruise ship called The S.S Tipton. Austin frowned because he had realized that they haven't come up with a new song in a month since Jesse got here and they were behind. Jimmy was not going to be happy and plus Hannah was getting more and more popular with this new album. But as Austin continued watching the news Dez came into the living room and sat down next to him and was out of breath.

"Dude what happened?" Austin asked as Dez continued to catch his breath.

"I was walking to your house and this old lady came up to me asking for her husband." Dez began to explain. "I told I didn't know he was and she hit me with her handbag and I asked when she was leaving, she went to hit me again and I ran." Dez finished as Austin laughed.

"You always have weird stories every time you come over." Austin chuckled as Dez rolled his eyes.

"Now what did you say was troubling you." Dez asked with a worried look.

"I-I think I like...Ally." Austin stated as Dez's eyes got wide.

* * *

**A/N - Well there we go chapter 5 I hope you guys liked it. Please don't forget to review this cliffy chapter!:) Thanks for reading - DisneyChannelLover**


	7. Chapter 7

Masquerades & Ballrooms - A Austin & Ally Fanfic...

**A/N - Well here I am with chapter six things are starting to cause trouble. Let's see what happens...I do not own anything from austin & Ally I only own Jesse (which you learn a little more of him in this chapter). Any way onto the story!:)**

* * *

Chapter 6

"You like Ally?" Dez asked as he stood up, Austin could only nod. "Are you sure, I mean it's not a bad thing but I just want to make sure." Dez stated.

"Yes I'm sure the more I thought about what Jesse told me the more I liked the idea." Austin explained as Dez crossed his arms.

"You listened to Jesse, since when?" Dez asked as Austin rolled his eyes.

"Before the pie fight, he asked if I like Ally." Austin explained as he stood up and walked over to the kitchen.

"Why?" Dez asked wanting to know more.

"I'm not sure but I told him I liked her as a friend, and then he asked if I was going to ask her to the ball." Austin explained as he pulled out a glass.

"I see, so do you want to go to the ball with Ally?" Dez asked as Austin nodded his head and pored milk into the glass.

"More than anything." Austin explained as Dez began to cheer.

"I knew it!" Dez cried as Austin looked at him in confusion, "Trish owes me ten dollars now." Dez added.

"You guys betted on our relationship?" Austin asked as Dez stopped dancing.

"No..." Dez trailed as Austin rolled his eyes.

"Whatever I only have one more question." Austin told Dez as he took a drink of his milk.

"What?" Dez asked waiting for an answer.

"How do I ask Ally to the ball?" Austin asked as he and Dez sat down at the kitchen table. All Dez could do was think...

XXX

"Hey Ally how much for the guitar?" Jesse asked as he pointed to the guitar signed by Hannah Montana.

"Two hundred dollars and you do know that guitar is signed by Hannah Montana right?" Ally asked as Jesse nodded.

"Yeah I wanted to get it for my little sister she loves to play guitar and loves Hannah Montana." Jesse explained as he went to grab the guitar.

"Oh uh we have certain rules that only employees can take the instruments off the shelves we don't want anything to break." Ally explained with a smile.

As Ally walked over to the self she gently grabbed a hold of the pink autographed guitar and picked it up. But as soon as she lifted the guitar off the stands all of the other shelves snapped and every one of the guitars fell to the ground within seconds. Ally placed the Hannah signed guitar on the counter and walked back over and began to pick up the guitars as carefully as she could, she was just lucky that none of them broke. Jesse offered to help and as he did he couldn't help but smile as he watched Ally handle everything. He was sure glade he asked Austin if he liked Ally because know he knows that he only liked her as a friend and he could ask her to the ball. Once back at the counter Ally ringed Jesse up and he paid the two hundred dollars. He was about to leave but stopped and turned back.

"I have a question for you Miss Dawson." Jesse stated trying to be polite as he leaned on the counter.

"Yes Jesse?" Ally asked as she grabbed a hold of her music book.

"I know I'm new in town but I heard there was a big ball this weekend and that everyone was invited." Jesse stated as Ally nodded.

"That is true it's to help promote Austin's new album." Ally explained as Jesse smiled.

"Well I was wondering if you would love to be my date for that night..." Jesse trialed as he bit the bottom of his lip.

"I don't know." Ally stated as Jesse reached into his pocket and pulled something out.

"How about you go with me or I tell Austin your secret?" Jesse asked as he showed Ally the phone.

"You had it the whole time?" Ally asked with pure anger in her voice.

"Yes I did and if you don't go with me I'll tell Austin you DON'T like him at all, not even as a friend." Jesse explained as Ally frowned.

"But that's not true I love Austin!" Ally exclaimed as she finally stated the truth.

"I know, you know that, but he doesn't." Jesse added as he waved the phone back and forth.

"Fine I'll go with you just don't say anything to him..." Ally stated as Jesse smiled.

"Great I'll pick you up at eight." Jesse stated as he walked away.

All that was left on Jesse's face was an evil smile; he was finally going to get his revenge on Austin...

* * *

**A/N - Cliffy! How about that for a twist? Why does Jesse want revenge on Austin? How will Austin ask Ally to the ball? Wil he find out about Jesse and Ally? Review and you'll find out! Thanks for Reading - DisneyChannelLover**


	8. Chapter 8

Masquerades & Ballrooms - A Austin & Ally Fanfic...

**A/N - Here I am with chapter 8 thank you all for the reviwes you guys are why I keep writting this story lol. Well things are about to get very exciteing in this chapter. Anyway I own nothing from Austin & Ally I only own Jesse!:) On with the story!:)**

* * *

Chapter 8

Ally frowned as she sat in the practice room that she and Austin always hung out in. Being black mailed by your best friends cousin was something to not be proud of. Ally was sure that once Austin found out he wasn't going to be that happy about but how was Ally going to tell him. Sighing with frustration Ally placed her head on the piano keys and the sound of music filled the air until the keys went quiet. Ally was hart broken to say the most, no one should have to go through what she was going through and she wasn't going to put up with it. So pulling her phone out of her pocket Ally began to dial Austin's number. It took three rings for him to pick up.

"Hey Ally what's up?" Austin asked as he answered.

"Nothing much but I was wondering if you were busy?" Ally asked with a small hopeful smile.

"No why?" Austin asked.

"Well I was thinking we could work on the song Jimmy wants and plus I have something I need to tell you in person." Ally explained.

"Alright I'll be there in ten minuets." Austin stated as he hung up the phone.

Ally smiled she knew she was doing the right thing and that was what made her feel good. So to get ready Ally called the pizza shop and order a cheese pizza. As she waited for the pizza to come Ally began to play the piano to try to figure out a song for Austin to sing. Within the next couple of minuets after there was a knock on the door and she walked over to open the door. However when she opened the door she instantly regretted it because Jesse was standing right in front of her.

"What do you want?" Ally questioned as Jesse frowned.

"Well hello to you too." Jesse stated as Ally frowned too.

"Why can't you leave me along?" Ally asked as Jesse rolled his eyes.

"Reasons...is Austin here yet?" Jesse asked as Ally shook her head.

However as Ally shook her head Austin came in at the moment. But instead of him coming in he had run into the door and fell backwards on the floor. Ally rushed over and opened the practice room door and helped him stand up. Laughing as he rubbed his head Austin followed Ally inside and smiled when he saw Jesse inside. It was good to see that Ally and Jesse were getting along, well so he thought. However Austin noticed the awkward silence and decided to break since he felt un-easy about it.

"So you wanted to talk to me?" Austin asked as Ally nodded.

"Yeah well I..." Ally started as she was cut off.

"Guess who got a job at The Pizza Shop!" Trish called as she entered the room.

Ally could only send her a death glare...

* * *

**A/N - Oh Trish always have to walk in on the wrong moment. What will happen will Ally tell Austin what's going on or will she listen to Jesse? Review if you want to find out and thank you for reading!:)**


	9. Chapter 9

Masquerades & Ballrooms - A Austin & Ally Fanfic...

**A/N - Well here's chapter 9, more tension and drama in this chapter. Anyway I do not own anything from Austin & Ally I only own Jesse. Also Thank you all for the reviews so far you guys are awsome!:)**

* * *

Chapter 9

"Really Trish you had to come in now?" Ally asked as she crossed her arms.

"Sorry I didn't know you were in the middle of something." Trish explained as she set the pizza down.

"Anyway what were you going to say Ally?" Austin asked as Ally turned back to him.

"Well I was going to..." Ally started as she looked at Jesse and saw the glare he was sending her.

"Going to what ask me something, cause I have something I need to ask you." Austin stated as Ally looked at him with confusion.

"Really you do?" Ally asked as Austin nodded.

"Yep." Austin replied as Ally smiled.

"Sure go a head ask me something then." Ally stated with a smile.

"Well...here goes nothing...Ally would you go to the ball with me this week?" Austin asked as Ally smiled.

"Austin I..." Ally began as she saw Jesse walking behind Austin. "I can't." Ally explained as Austin frowned.

"Why not?" Austin asked with a hint of sadness in his voice.

"Well that's what I wanted to talk to you about." Ally explained. "You see Jesse he sort of..." Ally began as Jesse interrupted them.

"Austin, Ally hates you." Jesse stated as everyone turned to him.

"What?" Austin asked as he looked at his cousin with confusion. "No she doesn't." Austin explained.

"Yeah she does cause she told me everything." Jesse explained. "She said you were stupid, and immature, and not a good signer at all." Jesse added.

"Ally is that true?" Austin asked as he turned to Ally.

"No Austin I swear that's not true at all I don't hate you." Ally explained as she felt tears enter her eyes.

"Then why did you say all that stuff to Jesse?" Austin asked as he crossed his arms.

"I never said any of that." Ally explained with a frown.

"Then how come you spent last week for three hours saying all that stuff about him to me?" Jesse asked with a slight smirk.

"I-I didn't, Austin he's lying." Ally explained.

"Whatever tell to someone who cares." Austin explained as he started to walk away. "Oh and don't even bother with the new song." Austin added.

"Austin waite!" Ally yelled as he disappeared around the corner, she instantly turned to Jesse.

"I can't believe you tried to tell him Ally." Jesse stated as Ally frowned.

"You're a monster for blackmailing me!" Ally exclaimed as a few tears fell down her cheeks.

"That's what you get for stealing my phone." Jesse explained as he started to push Ally out the door to follow him.

To bad both of them forgot that Trish was still standing in the room...

* * *

**A/N - Uh, no this is not good...well at least Trish knows that something is not right and that Ally doesn't hate Austin. Anyway if you want to find out what happens next please review! Thanks for Reading - DisneyChannelLover**


	10. Chapter 10

Masquerades & Ballrooms - A Austin & Ally Fanfic...

**A/N - Well here's chapter 10 sorry it's short but not much happens here. So but the next chapter I will try to make it longer no promises though. Anyway thanks for all the wounderful reviews I do not own anything from Austin & Ally I only own Jesse.**

* * *

Chapter 10

"Waite your telling me that Jesse black mailed Ally?" Dez asked Trish as she nodded.

"Yes and I hate him for it now!" Trish exclaimed as Dez nodded.

"And Austin believed Jesse over Ally?" Dez asked once more as Trish nodded. "That's just messed up!" Dez cried as Trish nodded once more.

"Duh that's what I've tried to tell you." Trish stated as she bit into a piece of pizza.

"Well we need to help them." Dez stated as Trish rolled her eyes, she already knew this.

"Yes but how?" Trish asked as Dez crossed his legs and tried to think.

"How about we trick Jesse into telling Austin that he blacked mailed Ally." Dez asked as Trish gave him a look.

"You know that might work." Trish stated as Dez pumped his fist into the air.

"Awesome how will we do it then?" Dez asked as Trish suddenly got an idea.

"This is how it's going to work..." Trish began as a smile formed on her face.

XXX

"I know but that's what Jesse said." Austin stated as he moved onto the couch. "Unless he was lying." Austin added as he moved onto the floor.

_Would he lie to me though? _Austin thought as he grabbed a can of soda and opened it.

"No he wouldn't lie to me I mean were family." Austin stated once more as he gulped down the can of soda.

_What about Ally would she really hate you? _Austin's mind wondered as he grabbed a hold of a rubber band and began to play with it.

"No me and Ally have been friends for at least a year and a half now, would she hate me?" Austin asked himself once more as he pulled on the band.

_Would Ally even think about saying those things to hurt you? What did you ever do to her? _Austin's mind questioned.

"I didn't do anything to her, at last I think I didn't." Austin replied as he flung the rubber band across the room.

_Are you sure you didn't read her book again? _Austin by now was getting really annoyed with his thoughts.

"No I didn't read her book again." Austin stated as he turned around to a chair.

_Guess it's time to go home and talk to Ally. _Austin sighed.

"Hey man thanks for listening." Austin stated with a smile.

"Moon, how did you get in my house?" Jimmy asked as he cocked an eyebrow at Austin, Austin could only smile.

XXX

"Alright so here's the plan." Trish began as she and Dez saw Jesse walking towards the food court.

"What plan?" Dez asked as Trish smacked her forehead.

"The plan to prove that Jesse black mailed Ally!" Trish exclaimed as Dez nodded.

"Okay so what's first?" Dez asked as Trish rolled her eyes.

"Well we need to get to Jesse and I can run into him." Trish explained with a smile. "Then I tell him that I have a little secret I know about him."

"Alright and I'll go get Austin!" Dez exclaimed as Trish nodded and told him to leave.

So she took a deep breath and began to walk over to Jesse...

* * *

**A/N - LOL Austin wasn't even in his own house lol. Anyway I wounder how well Trish and Dez's plan will work let's hope they trick him anyway please leave a review if you want to find out more!:) Thanks for Reading - DisneyChannelLover**


	11. Chapter 11

Masquerades & Ballrooms - A Austin & Ally Fanfic...

**A/N - Alright here's chapter 11 I hope you all like it. As normal I do not own anything from Austin & Ally I only own Jesse. On with the story!:)**

* * *

Chapter 11

"Hey Jesse what's up?" Trish asked as she walked up too Jesse.

"Oh hey Trish nothing you?" Jesse asked as he paid a guy at a counter for his drink.

"Well I wanted to tell you that I over heard a little something about you and Ally." Trish explained as Jesse gave her a look.

"Really?" Jesse asked as Trish nodded. "What kind of something did you over hear?" Jesse asked as he sat down.

"Oh nothing just that your black mailing Ally for stealing your phone when she got it by accident." Trish explained as Jesse looked at her.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Jesse explained back as Trish rolled her eyes.

"Of course you do, don't play stupid with me!" Trish stated as she grabbed him by the shirt. "You may have fooled Austin but you are not fooling me!"

"What is wrong with you?" Jesse asked as he pulled his shirt free from her grip, "This is my favorite shirt!" He added.

"And this is my favorite fist and it's going to have the privilege of knocking you out!" Trish exclaimed as she held out her right fist.

"Austin was right you are weird." Jesse stated as Trish rolled her eyes.

"I may be weird but at least Austin isn't afraid to be himself unlike you!" Trish exclaimed as Jesse started to run around the table.

"I wouldn't do this if I were you!" Jesse exclaimed as Trish scoffed at him.

"Oh yeah and why not?" Trish challenged as she backed Jesse into a corner.

"Because what would Austin say when he found out his friend hurt his cousin?" Jesse questioned as Trish shrugged.

"Don't know but I guess well find out!" Trish exclaimed as she swung her right fist at Jesse...

XXX

"Austin you gotta come quick!" Dez cried as he made his way into Austin's room.

"Why?" Austin asked as he sat up in his bed, "Does Ally want to talk to me?" He asked with hope in his voice.

"No...but Trish does and she's down at the food court!" Dez explained as Austin got out of bed.

"Why is she at the food court?" Austin asked as he pulled the covers back over him and laid back down. "Can't she come here?" He added.

"No and were you here this whole time?" Dez asked.

"No...I was at Jimmy's house until he told me to leave." Austin's muffled voice answered from under the covers.

"Just come on Trish really needs to talk to you about Ally." Dez stated as Austin sat back up, he knew Ally's name would get to Austin.

"Fine I'll come but let have a few minuets to get dressed and ready." Austin stated as Dez nodded.

"Alright just be quick Trish really needs to talk to you." Dez stated once more.

XXX

"Thanks Mandy for helping me carry these boxes to the music shop." Ally said as her and Mandy made there way towards the food court.

"Anytime, any friend of my Dezykins is a friend of mine." Mandy explained with a smile, "Even if they are annoying." She muttered.

"Alright then, now be carefully there are expensive guitars in there." Ally explained as two people ran by her and into her and Mandy.

"Hey watch where your going!" Mandy shouted as the two people turned around.

"Austin, Dez, what are you guys doing here?" Ally asked as Dez rolled his eyes.

"Trish wanted to talk to Austin we need to go see her!" Dez explained.

"I'll come too then, cause I need to talk to her too." Ally explained.

"Um...okay." Dez stated as Ally gave him a funny look.

"Hi Dezykins." Mandy said as she set the box down and hugged Dez.

"Hi Mandy." Dez said with a worried tone.

"Anyway Austin I've been thinking about what you about not doing the song, but I..." Ally started when Austin cut her off.

"It's okay I want to work on the song with you, I know you don't hate me, trust me I had a long talk with myself." Austin explained.

"Great so this means we can start working on it soon and were friends again?" Ally asked as Austin nodded.

"Yep...just friends..." Austin said as there was a loud shout from the food court.

"What's going on?" Dez asked as Ally, Austin, and Mandy all tried to look over the crowd.

"It looks like a fight." Mandy stated as all three looked at her.

"I wonder between who." Ally said as they made there was into the front.

The next thing the saw was that Trish was hold someone down against a table and that someon was Jesse...

* * *

**A/N - Well there you go chapter 11 I wonder what Austin has to say about the fight. And it looked like there plan didn't go so well, never mess with Trish everyone knows that lol. Anyway thanks for reading please leave a review! - DisneyChannelLover**


	12. Chapter 12

Masquerades & Ballrooms - A Austin & Ally Fanfic...

**A/N - Well here we are the last chapter of this story. Thank you all for making this a success when I first placed this story up I had no hopes for it because I thought no one would read it, but you guys proved me wrong 44 reviews you guys rock thank you so much! I do not own Austin & Ally, I only own Jesse.:)**

* * *

Chapter 12

"Trish what are you doing?" Austin screamed as Trish let go of Jesse and backed up.

"Austin this isn't what it looks like, he tried hurting me first!" Trish exclaimed as Jesse stood up.

"Not true you're the one that smacked me!" Jesse exclaimed as Trish gave him a nasty look.

"Guys what is up with you?" Austin asked as everyone looked at him.

"What do you mean man?" Jesse asked as Austin sighed.

"First Ally, then Trish." Austin stated. "It doesn't make any sense." Austin explained with a frown.

"Well I'll tell you how this makes scene." Trish began as Austin looked at her, "Your so called cousin is black mailing Ally." Trish explained.

"Why would he do that?" Austin asked as Trish slapped her forehead.

"Because he is jealous of you, he wanted to ruin your life." Trish explained as Ally and Dez nodded in agreement.

"Ally is Jesse really black mailing you?" Austin asked as Ally nodded her head.

"Yeah that's what I tried to tell you in the practice room before Jesse said I hated you when I never did." Ally explained.

"Is that true Jesse are you really black mailing Ally?" Austin asked as Jesse shook his head.

"No why would I do that to her?" Jesse asked.

"You liar you are black mailing Ally, Trish even heard you say so!" Dez exclaimed as Austin looked at him.

"Come on Austin who are you going to believe your own family or you delusional friends?" Jesse asked as Austin thought for a minute.

"I believe my friends because I know Dez and Trish wouldn't lie to me, and I know Ally doesn't hate me." Austin answered.

"But Austin I thought we were family." Jesse said as Austin frowned.

"We are not family, were nowhere near family, family does not try to ruine one another's life, and black mail their friends." Austin explained.

"Um...yeah they do...have you seen Zack and Cody?" Jesse asked as Austin rolled his eyes.

"That's a tv show and were nothing like them." Austin explained. "No I suggest you leave Miami before I have you arrested." Austin stated.

"You can't arrest me your parents won't allow it." Jesse shot back.

"Once I tell them the story they will now one more time I'll give you a chance to leave or you'll regrett it." Austin added.

"Oh and Jesse I think this is yours." Ally said as she tossed him his phone back. "I would also like mine back too." Ally explained

"Too bad you're not getting it back." Jesse explained as Austin grabbed him by the shirt and found Ally's phone.

"I'll take this!" Austin said as he dropped Jesse and tossed Ally her phone back.

Before anyone else knew anything Jesse was already running out of the mall...

XXX

"Sorry things didn't work out with you and your cousin." Ally said later that night at Sonic Boom.

"It's okay I sort of figured he wasn't going to work out, I mean he's hated me since that stay in Boston." Austin explained as Ally frowned at him.

"What happened?" Ally asked as she sat at the piano.

"A pie fight started out and I splatted his girlfriend in the face and she kissed me." Austin explained.

"Well then that explains it, you wanna work on the song for the ball tomorrow?" Ally asked as Austin nodded.

"Yes and I also have something to re-ask you." Austin said as he sat down next to her.

"What is it?" Ally asked as she looked at him.

"Ally Dawson, would you like to be my date for the ball?" Austin asked with a smile.

"Austin Moon, I would love to be your date for the ball!" Ally said as Austin hugged her.

The last thing both Austin and Ally saw was Trish and Dez dancing for joy outside the stores door as they overheard their friends conversation...

* * *

**A/N - Well there we go the end of the story. I was planning on adding more chapters but I figured this was a good spot to end it, if you want a sequal let me know cause if enough people say the want one then I'll make one. But for now this story is done and thank you all for reading please don't forget to review!:) - DisneyChannelLover**


End file.
